


50 Minutes, Tops

by bendingthewillow



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Autistic Sherlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingthewillow/pseuds/bendingthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sherlock just needs time away from neurotypical people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Minutes, Tops

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr (http://bendingthewillow.tumblr.com/post/78902432821/marcus-walked-into-the-brownstone-to-see-sherlock).

Marcus walked into the Brownstone to see Sherlock staring into the kitchen with big headphones on.

It took a moment before Sherlock saw Marcus in his peripheral vision; Sherlock could almost hear the pause.

'The headphones are to block out neurotypical people,' Sherlock said, and looked at Marcus - almost in a numb state.

'Want me to head off,' Marcus asked.

Sherlock faintly heard him, but was able to catch all of it.

He sighed in relief; he didn’t have to explain.

'Please. 50 minutes, tops'.

Marcus nodded and gave a wave before heading back to the door.

Luckily, Marcus knew a decent coffee place nearby where he could go to - perhaps get Sherlock something sweet as well.


End file.
